Somewhere in the middle
by YaoiLurver4Ever
Summary: Will sasuke Be able to confess his felling of love to Sakura Today? Or will he countine to leave her sadding even more?


**OxoXHakudoshiXoxO: Warining alot of fluffliness**

The sun was shining...great it was a brilliant day outside Just as Sakura had hoped it would be yesterday. We were sitting there on the bench at the park waiting for Kakashi to arrive...damn him and his always being late. Sakura turned and smiled brightly at me...as if there wasn't enough brightness already. But i really didn't mind her smile...on days like like this.

She blushed when I smirked back at her...damn I didn't even mean to make eye contact....but sometimes I couldn't help it, and sometimes my self control wasn't all that great. I turned my head away slowly as if to look at something else and just my luck there was Naruto running up to the bench, maybe if the Gods were feeling generous today he would trip and fall...maybe. And to my great suprise, he did fall...right on his face.

"Thank the gods" I said while supressing laughter. Sakura looked at me and smiled again nodding her head.

"I was hoping for the sun to be out today Sasuke-Kun. Do you think that Kakashi will ever show?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure he was planning on actually making a mission out fo going to the beach, everyone thought it was going to rain today...again."

"Yeah that's true. I'm glad that the other teams are coming too though...well all except Ino. I don't mind Choji or shikamaru...But maybe Ino will have gotten sick."

I snickered at that...I couldn't help it. "I wouldn't mind that either Sakura...that girl is one of the most annoying people I know..." I turned to look at her, she was smiling again...dammit did she have to tempt me farther? I already wanted to take her in my arms and carry off to some quiet secret place....I could just imagine how beautiful she really was, how amazing she would feel...how amazing it would feel to finally....I shook my head...she looked puzzled. So spoke quickly. I poked her in the forehead gently with two fingers "you're still in the lead though Sak" I said emphasizing the 'k' at the end of her name.

She blushed at the contact between us, even though it wasn't much. And then she realized what I had said...if she hadn't been so afraid to touch me i'm sure she would have smacked me...if Naruto would have said that...I'm sure he would be laying flat on his back right now....although if I was flat on my back...and she was on...no no nevermind nevermind. Stupid thought Stupid thought!

What the hell was wrong with me today??! I removed my fingers from her forehead and without thinking I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. She blushed an even deeper red than before. And looked down at the bench...we were only inches apart. What I wouldn't give to pull her close to me right now...no I had to stop thinking this way...I don't think I could control my self if I kept these thoughts up for much longer...

"Sakura...you're sitting a little close there don't you think?" I scowled at her...damn me, damn me to hell!!! I didn't want her to move...but on the other hand yes I did...because she could never know how much I wanted her her.

She blushed again and frowned, as she scooted to the farthest end of the bench possible. I noticed how upset she looked right away. I was always doing this to to her...always getting her hopes up and then crushing them like some monster...ah I guess in a way I was a monster...her own personal monster.

"Where the hell did Naruto go?" I finally asked her after minutes of terribly awkward silence. She turned and looked at me...she definitely didn't have her gaurd down anymore.

She looked at the ground while she spoke quickly and quietly "He ran back toward the village I think...he was probably going to get the others..." No sooner than the words left her mouth did we hear the grumbling of the other ninja who were invited on this extra "mission."

"What a waste....I could be doing so many other things right now. If this wasn't considered a mission I would be making much better use of my day." Neji of course...such the pessimist.

Then of course we heard Ino Yamanakas big annoying mouth. "Sasuke-kun! Hi Sasuke-kun!!" She was waving like a mad woman with terret syndrome. "Sasuke-kun?! Do you like my bikini? does it look good...why is your shirt on?! I mean uh well ummm" She blushed madly and then turned to look at Sakura. "Why are you sitting so far way from Sasuke-kun Forehead?! Did he tell you to get the hell away from him finally?" She smirked wickedly as Sakura lowered her head. Dammit Sakura fight back! Tell her she's a whore or something!

From the corner of my eye I saw that Sakura had let a few tears escape her beautiful emerald colored eyes. Now Ino had really pissed me off...i knew what I should do...but I couldn't....

"Yeah thats what I thought you ugly baby! go ahead and cry...you're never gonna get a guy...especially not one that hates you so much! Get off of it your so desperate..."

I couldn't just let her cry...not while she was being attacked...kicked while she was down...nope I was gonna regret this later...but I couldn't help it. I moved over closer to Sakura and put my arm around her, as I brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Don't cry over someone so trivial and insignificant sakura...you're stronger than that I know it. look at me please..." I said while I gently stroked her cheek.

She looked up at me slowly...unsure of my actions I guessed...and who wouldn't be? Man she must think I was a bi-polar chick with PMS. I chuckled at the thought as her eyes met mine.

she nodded once and very slowly leaned her head over to rest on my shoulder. I couldn't make her stop it either I didn't care that everyone was watching I would make up some bull-shit excuse for it later...but not right now. I just kept stroking her face with my hand...oh how right this felt....her in my arms. Finally. Ino looked at us shocked and turned away furiously. I couldn't help it I had to rub it in for my cherry blossoms sake...

"What were you saying Ino??" I called to her "Would you like to stop being such a bitch...is that what you were saying...something along the lines of i'm sorry Sakura for being such a bitch...now I feel like a fool, and my foot is in my mouth. Well Ino...we accept your apology...with your foot in your mouth you cannot bitch at everyone so damn much...so honestly thank you." Everyone looked at Ino turn bright red and stomp off...maybe she would stay gone...that would be nice. And then it hit me...the excuse I needed to justify this without spilling my feelings to anyone...I was only doing this to get Ino to leave...because as i had stated several times before...she was a bitch and I wanted her gone. Perfect. I was in the clear.

I stayed sitting with Sakura for another minute or 2 until i saw the eyes of everyone focus in on us again. I looked at them and shrugged her off of me...I felt like an ass the second I scooted away...and even more so when I said (loud enough for everyone to hear)

"She's gone now Sakura...our plan worked...if we're lucky she won't come back and we won't have to do that again." I felt a stab in my heart as I saw her face crumble.

"Yeah that was hell..." she agreed and she straightened her face as she whispered the next part only loud enough for me to hear "I'm not going to cry anymore Sasuke...It's foolish to cry over something so trivial and someone so insignificant." She smirked at me and walked over to where Hinata and Ten-Ten were standing. Just then Kakashi arrived in his usual lazy manner.

"Yo." he said simply as he took in the whole group of his in the park. "alotta you chose to show up huh? Suprising."

"We were supposed to leave an hour ago Kakashi!" I said to him...he just looked at me and nodded.

"Well then lets go." He started leading the way and we all followed. I made sure to stay near Naruto...I knew he would be pissed at me for the whole Sakura thing...he knew that we weren't playing a game...he had always known....that's why he was my best friend I suppose. And though I would get an ear full from him, I knew that it was heaven compared to what would happen if Ten-Ten talked to me about it again....and surely she would try if given the oppurtunity....

*AT THE BEACH*

Sakura was laying in the sand with Ten-Ten...trying to get a tan. I wasn't sure how I felt about that...I really liked that porcelain skin of hers...but the sight of her in that black string bikini...erotic. =] oh I shouldn't think that way...I should really go in the cold water before..dammit too late. I ran pretty quickly inyo the ice cold water of the lake....problem solved. Naruto came up behind me and plunged mt head under the water...I grabbed his ankles and flipped him over.

When we came up to breath I noticed that some guys were walking over to Ten-Ten and Sakura. I tensed immediatley and Naruto could tell. He nudged me forward.

"Go get her man...those guys look like freaks...and they're eyes sure are hungry..." he said quietly in a way that suggested they wanted more than just to chat.

"Damn it...." I muttered under my breath as we trudged up to the shore. As we neared where Sakura was sitting I noticed that Neji had come and asked Ten-Ten to go in the water with him. Damn no sakura was all alone...with 3 perverted horny guys...Sickening man. seriously.

I heard one fo the guys as her name....

*SAKURA'S P.O.V.*

Ten-Ten and Neji had just walked off toward the lake, when three guys came up to me. I was kinda freaked out to say the least...One of them had shaggy blonde hair, the other had spikey purple hair...and the last one had wierd blonde hair in a poney tail....if he wasn't shirtless I would have sworn he was a chick...creepy.

"Hey there beautiful!" The blonde one said to me...I turned my head to face them, and noticed that he was smirking. "I'm Doku, this 'purple princess' is Satoshi and this guy...or say he claims to be...is Deidara."

I smiled. "Well hey there! How are you guys today? Are you up for..."

Satoshi cut me off mid-sentence "I'm up for you baby and thats about all."

I blushed and shook my head "Umm you see I can't really uh..." I stumbled over my words like a klutz...the way I use to when Sasuke would talk to me...They all eyed me in a weird way....I could feel the pressure building as thier eyes kept scanning my body. I shuddered and curseed inwardly.

"Baby look we can go back to my place...and i'll be real gentle...and I can promise you won't forget it..." Deidara the blonde one said eagerly. I only shook my head again praying for Kakashi to take his head out of his book and pay some attention. SOME ONE SAVE ME DAMMIT! inner Sakura screamed....

"No no no, listen I can promise that if you pick me I will take you so many places...that the ecstasy will overwhelm you and baby you'll be...."

"Fuck off Guys...and leave her the hell alone."

I froze and looked behind the now startled and frozen men....Thank The Jashin Gods...I was saved. And by none other than...my Sasuk-kun...well not really mine...but you know what I mean.

*SASUKES'S P.O.V.*

She looked so frustrated and I heard enough of what those dickless pervs were saying to her. Ha i'd be damned if anyone ever tried to pleasure my Sakura... well not really mine but...you know what I mean. She would soon be mine...maybe. I relized that I couldn't leave her there available for anyone else! I was just going to have to do this. She was goign to be mine now...and finally I would be able to...no now was not the time for my thoughts to wander.

"Fuck off Guys...and leave her the hell alone." I said menacingly. I saw them turn toward me, and Sakuras eyes met mine. She looked relieved though i'm sure my expression wasn't to pleasant...I was so pissed off I don't think there are words to describe it.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Who the hel do you think you are!"

"You get the hell away buddy!"

They all screamed at different times...God what were they triplets...finishing eachothers thoughts like that. I looked at them each one at a time, I could feel the chakra coming to my hands....they were gonna get their asses kicked so bad....oh god how they were gonna bleed...Stupid lowlifes. Sakura looked at me with a pleading expression. I guess now wasn't the time to beat the shit out them....who was I kidding it was the time and it was going to happen.

"Sakura go wait in the water...I'll be there in a minute...or less..." As she got up to walk through them I glared at all three "Don't you even look at her one more time...Or I swear she'll be the last thing you see." They took a breath...Yeah I was intimidating them....quite well actually. They nodded in response...As Sakura passed them and walked by me she stopped and looked directly into my eyes...something she didn't usually do...never on purpose actually...when i was paying attention.

"Thank You Sasuke-kun." She whispered and she turned to walk toward the water where I had told her to wait. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. My arms wrapped around her waist and I crushed her into me....I heard her gasp as her arms wrapped aound my neck. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered and I could feel her tears on my chest.

"Stop worrying Sakura...I said I would be there in a minute." I murmured in her ear. I stroked her back gently for a second and then let her go. "Go on now Sakura..." I said and she continued walking where i had sent her. ha I could feel the envy burning off those guys...ha if only they knew what I had planned for her...no no time to focus!

It only took a minute for each of them to be screaming for mercy...damn what little bitches they were. They ran off into the forest as quickly as they could...ha lucky for them I was eager to get to sakura.

I walked over to the water in which she was waiting...she had her back turned toward me. And I wrapped my arms around her from behind...I layed my head on her shoulder.

"How long was I?" I asked her cooly.

She inhaled and then responded "You were about a minute and half i'd say." she chuckled lightly.

"oh well I guess i'll just have to..." I paused and whispered into her ear "I'll have to make it up to you won't I?" I could feel her body tense as she inhaled quietly...she was nervous...good.

I spun her around to face me...her eyes were wide and I could almost hear her heart beating wildly. She was blushing and her chest was heaving...oh yeah she was nervous. I tilted my head and our lips met. I was gentle at first....but as I said before...I wasn't always so good at self control....I quickly put my hand on the back of her neck and brought us closer than before....I could feel every inch of her body pressed aginst mine. My tongue lingered on her lips asking for enterance and hestantly she allowed it.

I could feel the wetness of her mouth...the heat of her breath...the taste of her was amazing....I pulled her closer still as our tongues battled for dominance...and I won of course. Soon I was grabbing her thighs and locking her legs around my waist...her hands gripped my hair and I heard her moan in my mouth. I just kissed her harder....and My lips reached her neck my hand reached for the ties of her bikini....I got it off...and she was as beautiful as I imagined...I pulled her aginst me again...kissing her even harder...holding her closely as she whimpered at the contact....this is what I had been waiting for....

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I broke away from the kiss putting Sakura behind myself so she could put her bikini top back on. There he was Naruto in the flesh grinning madly at us...

"You guys....damn that was uh...quite a sight you know I don't think Kakashi would have approved of that whole thing right there."

I smirked at him and took a step forward cracking my knuckles "Well he doesn't need to know does he????" my smirk turned threatening. And Naruto gulped....hew stuck his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Yeah man no problem!"

I laughed and turned back to Sakura.... "We should head back I guess...." I smirked and took her hand in mine. "Come on."

"Sasuke...?" she looked at me questioningly...I had never seen that look her in eyes before...I couldn't tell what she was about to say....and then she spoke "I was thinkning that maybe...we could just stay in the water...by ourselves...for um awhile...." She blushed and looked down at our hands...interlaced...

I smirked and waved Naruto away as I pulled her into deeper water and our lips crashed more vigourosly then they had before. Before I continued any farther I whispered in her ear.

"Sakura...I love you."

"I love you Sasuke....I...I love you so much." she gasped....

And that was the day...the day I had been waiting for ever since I met her....and it was even better than I had imagined it....

"I love you Sakura...More than Life."

**OxoXHakudoshiXoxO: awww cute isn't it!!!!**


End file.
